pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Bangimals
Magical animals with the appearance of a half-object half-animal, like present Polly Pocket's cutants. And they can turn into humans. List of Bangimals and their human names *'Poodletop/Trisha': A poodle with the shape of a laptop. She is girly and is Amy's bangimal. She also hides behind Amy's pillow and gives makeover websites. *'MPlaty3/Myna': A platypus with the shape of an MP3. She is Perry's crush and is Hyper's bangimal. She hides inside Hyper's bedside table and plays music by herself. *'Tele-Vulture/Tylana': A vulture with the shape of a TV. She is the only Japanese origin and is Chiyumi's bangimal. She hides under Chiyumi's bed and shows TV shows. *'Springstretch/Sean': A springbok with the shape of a tape measure. He is the leader of the Bangimals and is Phineas' bangimal. He doesn't hide, he sleeps with Perry and measures solid. *'Walwrench/Wally': A walrus with the shape of a wrench. He is Springstretch's assistant and is Ferb's bangimal. He sleeps with Ferb and provides grip in turning objects. *'Snappyswan/Yzawana': A swan with the shape of a camera. She snaps pictures and is Isabella's bangimal. She hides near Isabella's bedside table. *'Cocochick/Coco': A chicklet with the shape of a cocoa mug. She is also used as a mug and is Adyson's bangimal. She hides under Adyson's laptop desk and refills by herself. *'Toughshark/Torimbo': A shark with the shape of Tuff Gum container. He gives bully gum and is Buford's bangimal. He has a goldfish bowl where he hides in and isn't dangerous as a real shark. *'Calcucator/Calvin': A cat with the shape of a calculator. He is nerdy smart and is Baljeet's bangimal. He hides near Baljeet's pillow and is afraid of Toughshark. *'Eletempurao/Kuramiko': An elephant with the shape of Japanese tempura. She has a crush on Calcucator and is Ginger's bangimal. She hides near Ginger's clock and fuses sushi into tempura. *'Blueprup/Bong': A puppy with the shape of a blueprint. He is Springstretch's co-assistant and is Dill's bangimal. He sleeps with Dill and loves to build because of his flexible arms. *'Snake Dawg/Dalia': A snake with the shape of a hot dog. She is Blueprup's girlfriend and is Katie's bangimal. She sleeps with Katie and is also flexible enough to make decorations. Bangi-Adoption Center Bangimals *'Turtlegotchi/Tina': A turtle with the shape of a tamagotchi. She is the leader of the T-Gotchi. She is the only tomboy of the bangimals. *'Beavermote/Bion': A beaver with the shape of a remote. He is Turtlegotchi's boyfriend. He is afraid of heights. *'Crossword Cow/Cody': A cow with the shape of a crossword puzzle. He is the only male of the Amazonian Shorters. He is afraid of real mice. *'Rare Ponie/Pennie': A pony with the shape of a rare diamond. She is the leader of the Amazonian Shorters. *'Stingular Phone/Stilena': A skunk with the shape of a cellphone. She is a member of the Amazonian Shorters but quit and joins the Sportie Club. *'Fish Streaky/Fiorello': A fish with the shape of a burger steak. He is the leader of the Sportie Club. *'Sealwich/Seanna': A seal with the shape of a sandwich. She can't stand hot dogs. *'Bratroar/Richard': A bear with the shape of a bratwurst. He scares every Bangimal except for the Phineasland Team's bangimals, Rare Ponie and Beavermote. The Sushi Bangimals *'Michi/Kiri': A moose with the shape of a Kani maki. She is a member of the Amazonian Shorters. But she also is in the Sushi Club. *'Mogai/Shiko': A moose with the shape of a Maguro maki. She is Sushi Club's leader and is the perfect queen. *'Ichao/Kumata': A moose with the shape of an Ikura maki. He is a member of the Sushi Club. *'Tai/Tolaio': A moose with the shape of a Tako maki. He is the only male of the Sex Bodybuilders. And he also is the member of the Sushi Club. *'Uniko/Unai': A moose with the shape of an Unagi maki. She is a greenhouse queen. *'Tola/Jongta': A moose with the shape of a Toro maki. He isn't plus-sized. *'Utimo and Utiha/Ula and Umo': Moose twins with the shape of an Uni maki. Utimo/Umo is the male while Utiha/Ula is the female. They work together and Utiha is a member of the Amazonian Shorters. Category:Fanon Works Category:Animals Category:Characters Category:Kids Category:Males Category:Females Category:Character Groups